


Calibration

by ami_ven



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Community: writerverse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three of the Tracy boys enjoy some time off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calibration

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "writerverse" prompt "just for kicks"

“Okay,” said Virgil, looking between the heavy textbook he held and the computer monitor. “Angle it… seven and a half degrees, to the left.”

John bent over the large telescope and carefully repositioned the lens. “Seven and a half,” he said. “Is that it?”

“Hang on…”

“Hey, guys,” said Gordon, coming in. “What’s going on? Is Alan in trouble up there already?”

“No,” Virgil laughed. “Alan and Thunderbird 5 are fine. We’re just having some fun.”

“Oh!” said Gordon, smiling. “Can I have a look?”

“Sure,” John agreed. “If _somebody_ gets this thing calibrated.”

Virgil sighed, theatrically. “Back to work.”

THE END


End file.
